Mirror Life
by Macross VF1
Summary: A sexy red-headed girl in daring clothes walks the streets of Nerima. Soon afterwards, Akane finds both Ranma and Ranma-chan together. Ranma is apparently cured but with 'Ranko' as an interesting side-effect.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction except  
for the idea behind it and even that is mostly blatantly stolen from a  
multitude of sources. And if you don't like that, then I will kill you  
with my dulled butter knife!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Hark* *Cough*  
*Sputter*... Sorry can't do the evil laugh yet.  
  
Timelines: Everything in the canon Ranma has happened. This fic starts a  
few weeks after the failed wedding.  
  
Age rating: If you can understand all the crap I'm spouting then you are  
definitely old enough to read this fan fiction.  
  
"Japanese "  
'Thoughts'  
  
Kenneth Lönnberg aka Macross_VF1 proudly presents:  
  
Mirror Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*** - - - - ***  
  
Nerima, Japan. Saturday.  
  
On the streets of Nerima, a lot of males turned their heads practically  
drooling at the sight before them. It was a girl with flowing red hair.  
She wore a tight fitting dark red leather dress that was very short,  
showing of a lot of leg and her body was to die for. All in all she  
practically screamed "Sexy".  
  
The girl was really enjoying herself. She wasn't really doing anything  
more than walking around and doing some window-shopping but to her, this  
was heaven. No one she knew was bothering her and most of them were out  
of town anyway. However, all things good have to come to an end.  
  
"Hello son-in-law."  
  
Ranma stopped as soon as she heard the voice. She tensed up briefly but  
let out a sigh and turned around to face Cologne.  
  
"Great, now this day is ruined. Go away, old ghoul."  
  
"Not until I find out what you are doing."  
  
Ranma sighed again. "Please, just leave me alone."  
  
"Clearly something is wrong here. If it were not for me recognizing your  
aura I wouldn't even have noticed you. Now care to tell me what you are  
doing in that get up as a girl?"  
  
"I don't have any choice do I? Fine, I'll tell you but not here in the  
open street. Let's find a place where no one else will recognise me."  
  
"The Nekohanten would do well."  
  
"But Shampoo and Mousse..."  
  
"Don't worry, they are checking up on the inventory and buying supplies.  
They won't be back until late this evening."  
  
"But..." Ranma tried before admitting defeat. Sighing for a third time  
she spoke up "Ok old ghoul, lead the way."  
  
***  
  
Ranma sat down at a table waiting for Cologne to make tea. She didn't  
have to wait long until Cologne emerged from the kitchen skilfully  
balancing a serving tray with the a teapot and cups on her cane.  
  
She served the tea and sat down. "Now then." Cologne started. "I didn't  
think I would ever see you in such clothing voluntarily, unless of  
course this is part of some joke, scheme, challenge or bet."  
  
Ranma took a deep breath before she answered. "No, you're right. I am  
wearing these clothes by choice, because I wanted to" She emphasised  
'wanted'.  
  
"And you do not seem to be under the influence of some kind or drug or  
magic..." Ranma only looked down as if ashamed. "Tell me child, what is  
bothering you?"  
  
"Well... it has been a long, slow process but it really started a couple  
of weeks before Saffron. I accidentally managed to make a clone of  
myself through a magic mirror?"  
  
"Yes, I know of that. I heard of it from Kasum,i actually.  
  
Ranma blinked at that. "When have you spoken to Kasumi?"  
  
"I do it from time to time when she is out shopping groceries. Now  
continue with the story."  
  
Ranma looked at Cologne strangely for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah,  
well my clone was kinda boy crazy. Before she found out about my curse  
she ran around town trying to pick up almost anything male that walked  
on two legs. Somehow I found myself dressing up like this and actually  
teaching her how to pick up boys."  
  
Cologne was not satisfied with this answer. "That is not all, right?"  
  
Ranma looked down in her teacup. "No, that is not all... Of course I  
didn't like the part where I picked up boys, but I liked being a  
girl..." The last part came out as a whisper.  
  
Cologne was stunned. The macho martial artist, that hated his girl side,  
she had come to know was now confessing to actually like his girl side.  
Her stunned expression soon turned into laughter.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you would laugh at me!" Ranma almost yelled and  
prepared to leave the restaurant.  
  
"Calm down child, I'm not actually laughing at you, but at how you  
always seem to surprise me."  
  
Ranma relaxed and sat down, but still looked a bit irritated.  
  
"So, what does this mean? Are you going to be a girl full time now?"  
  
"Actually it wasn't really being a girl that I enjoyed but the freedom  
it gave me. I don't have to be what everyone wants or expect me to be,  
whenever I'm a girl."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for instance pops wants me to be a martial artist, mom wants me  
to be a man among men. Somehow almost everyone around me wants something  
from me, and thanks to pops I'm trapped, trying to fit everyone into a  
puzzle with too many pieces."  
  
"Why not marry Shampoo and join the amazons? That way you would be free  
of the trap."  
  
"You are no different then the rest! Always wanting something, without  
thinking about what I want or how I feel!" Ranma yelled. "Besides, do  
you really think it is that simple? Sure I could take your way but what  
would that do? You cannot seriously think that pops and Mister Tendo  
would ever let me free of the pledge and Ukyo and Kodachi would probably  
follow me to the end of the world and beyond, not to mention all those  
psychos that want to kill me or worse! Also I would have no honour left  
and I'm nothing without my honour. Nothing!!" Ranma was screaming by now  
as tears ran down her cheeks. She drew her legs up under her chin and  
continued in a much lower voice. "It doesn't matter where I turn. I'm  
trapped by honour with only two ways out, disgrace or death." She let  
out a sad laugh. "Heh. It's almost funny. The curse has been the cause  
of so many problems for me, yet as it stands now it is a blessing. Just  
once in my life I would like to be free of all this... and the only way  
I can do it right now is as a girl..."  
  
Cologne looked at the distressed girl in front of her. To be stunned  
like this two times in a day. She knew that Ranma was a lot smarter than  
he seemed, but she had not thought that Ranma would have had such a good  
grasp on his situation. She sighed. 'Ranma truly lives up to his name.  
Looks like I have no choice but to offer him, no her, this.'  
  
"Ranma, if I had not heard you say this by yourself I would never have  
believed it. I admit that your lot in life is not an easy one, but  
perhaps I can make it a little better." Ranma seemed to perk up a little  
when Cologne said this.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said while wiping the tears away.  
  
"For a while I have been suspecting that you would not ever submit to  
joining the amazons, at least not the way I would have liked it. The  
final straw as I see it was the wedding. Of course I didn't like it but  
Shampoo's actions are not something I'll even try to justify."  
  
Now Ranma was really interested. "Are you actually saying that there are  
ways out of the kiss of marriage?"  
  
"Yes, but I haven't bothered to mention it since I was certain that you  
would reject the idea. Of course that was before today."  
  
"Let me guess." Ranma said with a snort. "It involves me being a girl,  
right?"  
  
"Very much so. What I'm proposing is to make you an honorary amazon, but  
it can only be done to females. It is a rather rare thing, so I will  
have to pull some strings but I don't think it will be very difficult to  
achieve, especially when I tell the rest of the elders of all you have  
done. You killing Saffron should be enough reason for them to agree."  
  
Ranma sighed and looked down. "I appreciate the offer Cologne but I  
don't yet know if I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life as a girl,  
even if it would solve a lot of things. Somehow I want to get away from  
all the insanity for a while."  
  
"I understand. " Cologne frowned for a moment as if in thought. "Say  
this mirror... Could it make a clone of you again?"  
  
"Yeah, it actually did. I accidentally managed to rip down the curtain  
that sealed the mirror before we could expel my girl clone, so we had  
both a girl and a boy clone for a while. Why do you want to know that?"  
  
Cologne looked really smug. "What would you say if I said I might have a  
cure for your condition?"  
  
***  
  
Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Japan. Monday  
  
Akane was not very happy. She had not slept well, because Ranma had been  
gone the day before (She had been worried but she would never admit that  
to anyone) and when he came back he had only brushed her off and stated  
that he wanted to sleep, leaving her without an outlet for her anger.  
Now it was Monday and she had school to attend to. Normally she wouldn't  
mind school (Except for Kuno) but the last couple of weeks the rumour  
mill had been working overtime and it was all because of the failed  
wedding. On top of that she had to wake up Ranma, though that brought a  
small yet evil smile to her lips. She filled a bucket with cold water  
and brought it up to Ranma's room. She took a breath preparing herself  
before jerking the door open and yelling "Time to wake up!" at the same  
time as she threw the water on Ranma.  
  
Only she wasn't prepared for two voices sputtering in indignity.  
  
"Hey, what are you doin' " came Ranma's voice.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't necessary you know, we were already awake", a female  
voice continued.  
  
Now Akane's mind quickly jumped conclusions and changed into 'jealous  
gear'. "Ranma!!! Have you been sleeping with... " However her words died  
a painful death when she got a good look at the girl. She was Ranma's  
female side looking very irritated. She looked back and forth between  
Ranma and Ranma-chan before her mind made a connection.  
  
"Ranma..." She hesitantly started. "Did you... uhm why did you not  
change?"  
  
"Nope, I found a cure although it had a side-effect. "  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
Ranma jerked a thumb in Ranma-chan's direction. "Her."  
  
---End Chapter 1---  
  
*** - - - - ***  
  
So what do you think? Of course this first chapter doesn't really tell  
anything but I guess that you can figure out who is the clone of the two  
Ranma's.  
  
This story is based on two things. Part 1-4 of the 35th Ranma comic book  
and "Clothes make the..." by Nicholas Leifker,  
http://www.thekeep.org/~nightelf/fanfic/index.html.  
  
Of course my intention is not to actually plagiarize the aforementioned  
fic, on the contrary, it was only 'the spark that started the fire', so  
to speak. I don't have much planned after this, maybe 2 more chapters,  
after that I need ideas. If you have any suggestions then please name  
them so I can continue this fic.  
  
If you wish to contact me then do so at:  
kenneth@gon.nu or kenneth.lonnberg@bodenonline.com  
  
My works will be available at:  
My own page - http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/macvf1fanfic  
  
And when they get around to update/accept my fics, these sites will also  
feature my fics:  
Lady Cosmo's Fanfic Library - http://ladycosmos.anifics.com/  
Ranchan & co. Crossing bridges - http://tannim.anifics.com/ 


	2. Chapter 2

Finished: 2002-08-21  
  
Standard disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction except  
for the idea behind it and even that is mostly blatantly stolen from a  
multitude of sources. And if you don't like that, then I will kill you  
with my dulled butter knife!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Hark* *Cough*  
*Sputter*... Sorry can't do the evil laugh yet.  
  
Timelines: Everything in the canon Ranma has happened. This fic starts a  
few weeks after the failed wedding.  
  
Age rating: If you can understand all the crap I'm spouting then you are  
definitely old enough to read this fan fiction.  
  
"Japanese "  
*Thoughts*  
  
Kenneth Lönnberg aka Macross_VF1 proudly presents:  
  
Mirror Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*** - - - - ***  
Nabiki sighed. The entire family as well as the Saotome's had gathered  
in the living room to tackle this latest development. Would the insanity  
named Ranma ever cease to amaze them? *I hope not.* She thought wryly.  
*After all, I can't let my biggest source of income leave, now can I?*  
She narrowed her eyes at both male Ranma and female Ranma. "Correct me  
if I'm wrong, but this is how I get it: You..." she pointed at male  
Ranma. "...heard of a way to cure yourself, through Cologne." Male Ranma  
nodded. "This cure involved the 'clone-mirror' you managed to activate a  
couple of months ago." He nodded again. "Of course you could only do  
this with the help of Cologne since only she knew the process, the  
recipe if you will, for the cure." He nodded a final time.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma." She tsked. "Haven't you learned anything? First  
you should know by now that no cure works as it should, secondly you  
should have known better than to associate with that mirror a second  
time and thirdly you know better than to trust Cologne! By the way, just  
what did Cologne ask in return for this botched cure?"  
  
Ranma scratched his pigtail nervously. "Uhm, that's just the thing. She  
didn't want nuthing."  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes even further. "Really? Somehow I doubt that,  
nothing ever comes for free in life."  
  
"Be as that may, but the boy speaks the truth." A gnarled old voice came  
from behind her.  
  
Nabiki quickly turned, only coming face to face with Cologne. Not  
exactly a pretty sight. "Don't do that!" She exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Do what?" Cologne asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Forget it." Nabiki said as she calmed herself and reinserted her ice  
mask front. She glared suspiciously at the old woman. "Tell me why we  
should trust you. I have never heard of you doing anything without a  
purpose or an ulterior motive."  
  
Cologne shook her head tiredly. "I probably deserved that. But I am  
speaking the truth. The cure consisted of separating Ranma from his  
cursed form then reforming the curse to a clone of Ranma. Basically what  
I wanted was an easily manipulated clone of Ranma that Shampoo could  
marry and claim for her own, while you would still have the real Ranma  
left here." She looked sadly at female Ranma. "Unfortunately it did not  
work out as planned."  
  
"And the thought of taking the real Ranma and leaving the clone here  
never crossed your mind?" Akane asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course it did." Cologne admitted while shooting a glare at Akane.  
"However I am not getting any younger, and I want to see Shampoo happily  
married before my time comes."  
  
"Ok, for now we'll assume that you speak the truth." Nabiki said. "Then  
what about her?" She pointed at the female Ranma.  
  
"She is my responsibility." Cologne said seriously. "Since my botched  
cure is the reason she is in this world, I will adopt her as an amazon."  
  
Female Ranma widened her eyes. "Uhm, can you really do that?"  
  
"Not really, unless Ranma plans on letting you stay in this world, but  
for the time being it will have to suffice." She said softly. "Tell me,  
what should we call you child?"  
  
Female Ranma perked up. "Ranko." She smiled.  
  
"Huh, good choice." Male Ranma said. "Now we can be like brother and  
sister." Putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Cut that out." Ranko said with a blush removing Ranma's arm. She  
settled down and seemed to be thinking. "Brother and sister... Maybe..."  
She whispered.  
  
"Elder Cologne, while I understand that you feel responsible for Ranko,  
I would very much like to adopt Ranko myself." Nodoka said, who had been  
silent up until now.  
  
Ranko glanced up at Nodoka. "No." She shook her head.  
  
Nodoka looked like someone just had shattered her heart. "No?" She  
asked, her voice almost cracking.  
  
Ranko seemed to be on the verge of crying. "Please! There's nothing more  
I want to be able to call you mother... but... but I just don't want  
_him_ " She pointed at Genma. "To be my father."  
  
Nodoka composed herself somewhat. "I know he has some flaws but..."  
  
Ranko cut her off, shaking her head. "No." She said a little forcefully,  
but she quickly noticed Nodoka's crestfallen look. "You have to  
understand, I am only a magical being, but I have all of Ranma's  
memories." She shivered as if she remembered a particularly horrible  
memory. "I just can't associate myself with someone who has tortured  
Ranma so."  
  
Nodoka shot Genma a dark glare, silently promising a 'close shave' at a  
later moment. She looked back at Ranko and spoke softly. "I guess I have  
no choice but to accept your request. But please, can you at least call  
me aunt?"  
  
Ranko lit up. "Sure thing... auntie." She said and embraced Nodoka in a  
hug, which the older woman tenderly returned. After a minute they broke  
the embrace and Nodoka fixed her eyes on Ranma.  
  
"Now Ranma... Why would you not allow Ranko to remain in the world of  
the living?" She asked, fingering her katana.  
  
Ranma sweated nervously but Ranko came to his defense. "Please, don't  
blame him. The first clone from the mirror was... somewhat boy crazy..."  
  
"Hmph. She would have slept with anything male on two legs if we hadn't  
stopped her." Akane snorted.  
  
"Well that is hardly proper..." Nodoka said.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Ranko shook her head. "And he said that he would return  
me to the mirror if I ever started acting like the previous clone."  
  
"A little harsh maybe." Ranma admitted. "But how could I know that she  
would turn out differently?"  
  
"I believe it when I see it." Akane said, glaring suspiciously at both  
Ranma and Ranko.  
  
"Now Akane. Don't be like that." Nodoka scolded. "You know it's improper  
to judge a book by its cover. Ranko seem to be a well behaved girl and I  
won't have you accusing her of such behavior without evidence."  
  
Akane looked down, ashamed. "Sorry, it's just that the first clone  
tried... well she wasn't nice to me."  
  
"You mean, she tried to take Ranma from you." Nabiki interjected.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant!" Akane protested, blushing slightly.  
  
Nodoka smiled knowingly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about  
Akane."  
  
Ranko _smirked_ knowingly. "Yeah, you don't have to worry about me going  
after Ranma." She focused a smoldering glare on the pigtailed boy. "In  
fact, if he makes advances against me, I'll make sure he becomes a girl  
permanently." Ranma cowered under the glare and Akane seemed to relax a  
bit.  
  
"So, son." Soun spoke up. "How does it feel to be free of the curse?"  
  
Ranma looked strangely confused before he spoke up. "Well, it is great,  
but somehow I don't feel like there's much to celebrate if it means that  
Ranko will be cursed instead."  
  
"Huh, cursed?" Soun asked, looking curiously at Ranko.  
  
"I'm cursed very much the same way as Ranma was." Ranko answered. "That  
is, I become a girl with cold water, and a boy with hot. The difference  
is that I am really a girl, making the boy form my cursed side. It won't  
be the same problem as with Ranma, since hot water is not as common, but  
it will definitely be a nuisance. All things considered, I think a curse  
is a small price to pay to be alive." She said somewhat sadly.  
  
"I can probably assist you with that problem." Cologne said.  
  
"Really?" Ranko perked up. "How?"  
  
"There are plenty of ways, child." Cologne smirked. "Though somehow, I  
suspect that you want to keep your cursed form, at least for a while,  
right?" Ranko nodded. "That limits your options considerably, but I  
think I have some waterproof soap still lying around somewhere."  
  
"And you'll give it to me?" Ranko's eyes were shining in appreciation.  
  
"Of course, it's not like I have any use for it." Cologne said. Ranko  
gave the old woman a quick hug and settled back in her seat.  
  
"Ok, now that we have settled that, let me bring you a little  
something." Nabiki said, rising from her seat and walking up the stairs.  
By the sounds, she entered her room and rummaged through her things.  
Everyone looked at each other to see if they knew what was going on yet  
no one had a clue. After a minute or two, Nabiki came back to the living  
room and flipped something to Ranko, which the redhead skillfully  
caught.  
  
"Ranko Tendo... It's an ID-card!" Ranko exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it's something I've had for a while now. Might as well get used."  
Nabiki said with a shrug.  
  
Ranko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Nabiki. "Why did you have a card  
like this?"  
  
"Well, I had it made for a plan I thought up concerning Ranma's cursed  
form but it never happened and probably never will. It works in most  
cases, but not if someone makes a thorough check, so be careful.  
However, don't think I'm giving it to you for free."  
  
"Of course... and what is the price?"  
  
"Let's discuss that later." Nabiki said, changing the subject as she  
checked her watch. "We'd better get to school. We've already missed half  
the day, and not one of us can afford to miss much more."  
  
"Aw do I have to?" Ranma pleaded.  
  
"Oh, yes you have to." Ranko said sternly. "I'll probably be enrolled  
soon enough, and if I have to go, then so do you."  
  
"That's right." Nodoka nodded. "A girl your age should be in school. A  
proper education is very important."  
  
"Yes auntie." Ranko answered, though she mumbled something about "don't  
like it" under her breath.  
  
"Ok, then." Ranma said and stood up. "Let's get to school!" He  
exclaimed, grabbed Akane's hand and literally dragged her after him.  
Everyone blink-blinked.  
  
Nabiki blinked again, then shrugged. "Well, I'll be going now. Cya!" She  
said before leaving the house.  
  
***  
  
"Ranma! Let go of my hand!" Akane yelled undignified as he sprinted down  
the streets of Nerima, Akane following unwillingly behind him.  
  
He made a sudden stop and looked in concern at her. "Sorry about that. I  
didn't mean to startle you, but I thought you would like to arrive to  
school before lunch break is over. I know at least I want to do so."  
  
Akane stared at Ranma. Did he just apologise? Without anyone forcing him  
into it? She promptly remembered that they were still holding hands and  
she quickly let go, blushing slightly. Ranma looked disappointed but  
Akane didn't notice.  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry?" Nabiki asked as she caught up with them.  
  
"Oh nothing really." Ranma answered. "Just wanted to get to school  
before the end of lunch break."  
  
"You, wanting to get to school quickly?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.  
"That's got to be a first." She shook her head then smirked slightly at  
him "I guess you are happier about being rid of the curse than you let  
on earlier."  
  
A wide smile appeared all over Ranma's face. "You could say that."  
  
"Don't let Ranko or Nodoka hear that." She mock scolded. "Just don't be  
too quick to school or you'll have to deal with Kuno more than usual  
since you didn't show up at morning."  
  
Ranma's expression turned dark. "Thanks for ruining my good mood. I had  
almost forgotten about him..." Ranma suddenly got a ponderous look. "Say  
Nabiki." He inquired. "Would you like if I took a turn, spinning the  
rumor mill?"  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Maybe... depends on what you are planning."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Akane interjected. "Do you really want it to become  
worse?" She asked Ranma.  
  
"Relax." He assured her. "What I'm planning will be beneficial for all  
of us. In fact, I can almost guarantee that Kuno will be off our backs  
for today, if not forever."  
  
"I really shouldn't trust you with something like this... but what the  
heck. It's been a while since something fun happened." Nabiki shrugged,  
giving him her OK.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane said irritably.  
Ranma only put a finger on her lips to silence her. "I only ask that you  
trust me, Akane. Please do me that favor."  
  
Akane looked into his deep blue eyes, finding it incredibly hard to say  
no. With a sigh she relented. "Ok... just don't make a mess of whatever  
you are planning." Ranma only smirked.  
  
***  
  
In a few minutes they arrived to the school and predictably, Kuno was  
there to greet them. "Ah, the foul sorcerer finally shows up. And I see  
the fair tigress Akane is with you. Release her and the pig-tailed girl  
now, lest I smite you in righteous fury." He declared.  
  
"No." Ranma countered shaking his head.  
  
"What? Do you refuse me?" Kuno almost yelled, tensing for a charge.  
  
"I am not doing anything of the sort." Ranma said calmly. "All I am  
asking is that you will cease all hostilities for today."  
  
"And why should I, the blue thunder of Furinkan High, comply with the  
requests of a lowly peasant such as you?"  
  
"Because the pig-tailed girl is coming tomorrow."  
  
Kuno instantly relaxed his stance but he pointed the bokken straight at  
Ranma as he spoke. "What do I hear? Have you finally released your evil  
spells on her?"  
  
"I never did enchant her, Kuno. I do admit that she is affected by  
spells of otherworldly origins but they are not of my doing and they are  
not doing her any harm. In any case, she is coming here tomorrow, and it  
is my hope that she will explain everything to you, but _only_ if you do  
not attack or bother me and Akane for the rest of this day."  
  
Kuno stood there silently pondering about the recent information that  
Ranma had supplied. Akane, as well as many other bystanders could only  
stare in wonder that someone let alone Ranma, had actually reached the  
half-insane kendoist. Nabiki was amazed that Ranma had managed to pull  
something like this off and she idly wondered when Kuno's head would  
explode like a two-ton keg of TNT, because of the overexertion.  
  
To everyone's further amazement Kuno did not turn the facts into  
something strangely twisted. "Very well then. If it allows me to meet  
the pigtailed girl, then it is a sacrifice I have to make." He put away  
his bokken and walked away.  
  
Nabiki was the first to snap out of her daze. "Great work Ranma! I  
didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Neither did I." Ranma answered with a grin.  
  
Nabiki leant in closer and whispered. "I couldn't have done it better  
myself. This will definitely make the mill turn."  
  
Ranma's expression turned serious. "Think of my contribution as a down  
payment on Ranko's ID, ok?"  
  
Nabiki stopped in her tracks. She never did expect him to ask for  
anything in return and since they didn't specify anything beforehand,  
she could claim that it was part of deal. However the rumor market had  
been slow lately and she was bound to make a small fortune on this  
opportunity. "I'll think about it." She said and made a beeline for her  
cronies.  
  
Akane came up to Ranma, looking curiously at him. "Ok, I have to admit  
that you did good. But what about tomorrow? Are you really gonna put  
Ranko through this?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "I wish I could avoid it, but think about it. Do you  
really think that Ranko could escape Kuno's attentions even without me  
doing this?"  
  
"Uhm, no." Akane answered hesitantly. "I just hope she's up to this..."  
She said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry about her." Ranma said putting an arm around Akane's  
shoulders. "I know, she'll do alright." The bell rang, signalling the  
end of break. "C'mon, let's go inside."  
  
Akane quickly blushed and removed Ranma's arm. "What are you doing?" She  
almost yelled.  
  
"What does it look like?" Ranma asked with a confused expression.  
"Leading my fiancée to school, as is proper for a couple."  
  
Akane's face turned into a deep crimson and she turned away from him.  
*Did he just call me his fiancée? That can't be! * She glanced back and  
saw his worried expression. *He must be planning something. * She  
quickly concluded and turned back. "Ok, but if you try anything  
perverted, then..." She smacked her right fist into her left palm,  
demonstrating what would befall Ranma if she deemed it necessary.  
  
Ranma ignored her demonstration and put his arm back around her  
shoulders, a genuine smile on his lips. "Just trust me." He said and  
with that they both went into school.  
  
***  
  
Ranko sat in the Nekohanten waiting for Cologne to fetch the waterproof  
soap. As she sat there she heard someone entering. *Oh no! * She thought  
as she felt the familiar auras' of both Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed. "Come to take Shampoo on date, yes?"  
She asked happily and performed an amazon glomp.  
  
Before Ranko could say anything in her defense Mousse literally  
exploded. "Saotome! Get your filthy hands of my Shampoo."  
  
"N-now hold on just a minute." Ranko tried, making peaceful gestures.  
"I'm not Ranma." She said to no avail. Mousse had already summoned a big  
sword and Shampoo prepared to defend her.  
  
Suddenly both just froze and fell like big logs to the floor. To the  
side Cologne stood and looked on with a grave expression. "Always the  
same. Never do you two consider the consequences of your actions." She  
moved forward and knelt down. "Now if you promise to not attack Ranko, I  
will release the pressure points." Both Mousse and Cologne nodded.  
Cologne pressed a few points on both of them and she sat down at the  
table. "Now I think an explanation is in order..." She said indicating  
Ranko.  
  
***  
  
"You not Ranma?" Shampoo said after the explanation. Ranko nodded.  
Shampoo narrowed her eyes. "You obstacle?" She said and brought forth a  
Bonbori.  
  
Ranko gulped. "N-no, you don't have to worry about that. I have no  
interest in Ranma."  
  
Shampoo instantly cheered up. "Good! Maybe you help Shampoo catch  
Ranma?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Ranko took a glance at Mousse and noticed his dark expression. "No  
Shampoo, please can't we just be friends? And that goes for you too  
Mousse."  
  
Shampoo seemed a bit disappointed but nodded her consent anyway. Mousse  
on the other hand did not seem satisfied. "Are you asking me to believe  
this? For all I know this could be just another one of your schemes,  
Saotome."  
  
Cologne sighed and moved to scold the myopic boy with her trusty cane.  
However, it never connected. Ranko instantly intercepted the cane and  
looked pleadingly at Cologne. "Please stop with that." She said and  
released the cane.  
  
Cologne looked on with a wide-eyed expression but she quickly collected  
herself. "Anyway... Mousse I can assure you that this is not some kind  
of scheme to take Shampoo from you. Ranko is a separate being from Ranma  
and should be respected for who she is. She does not deserve your scorn  
for Ranma."  
  
Mousse was stunned, since Ranko saved him from a painful bop on the  
head. He did not expect anything like it from Ranko. However Cologne's  
words brought him out of his daze. "Yeah, sure." He bowed to Ranko. "I  
am sorry for my rude behavior. I should save my anger for the devil,  
Ranma."  
  
Ranko smirked slightly at him. "You know, that is my brother you are  
talking about."  
  
Mousse sweatdropped and bowed again. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorries aren't good enough." Ranko sniffed. "You've got to make it up  
to me somehow."  
  
Mousse had a bad feeling but the harsh glares that both Cologne and  
Shampoo gave him didn't give him any alternatives. "Uhm, just ask  
anything."  
  
Ranko gave him a toothy grin. "How about sparring?"  
  
Now Mousse knew he was in trouble.  
  
*** - - - - ***  
  
Finally the second chapter of Mirror Life! Took a while, right? Actually  
this one has been complete for over a month, it's just that I wasn't  
entirely satisfied with it. Anyway, I finally got around to publish it  
and I'll hope it is satisfactory. And just in case you didn't figure it  
out, Mousse is going to be one big bruise in the next chapter... ^__^  
  
If you wish to contact me then do so at:  
kenneth@gon.nu or kenneth.lonnberg@bodenonline.com  
  
My works will be available at:  
My own page - http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/macvf1fanfic  
  
And when they get around to update/accept my fics, these sites will also  
feature my fics:  
Lady Cosmo's Fanfic Library - http://ladycosmos.anifics.com/  
Ranchan & co. Crossing bridges - http://tannim.anifics.com/ 


	3. Chapter 3

Finished: 2002-09-18  
  
Standard disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction except  
for the idea behind it and even that is mostly blatantly stolen from a  
multitude of sources. And if you don't like that, then I will kill you  
with my dulled butter knife!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Hark* *Cough*  
*Sputter*... Sorry can't do the evil laugh yet.  
  
Timelines: Everything in the canon Ranma has happened. This fic starts a  
few weeks after the failed wedding.  
  
Age rating: If you can understand all the crap I'm spouting then you are  
definitely old enough to read this fan fiction.  
  
"Japanese "  
*Thoughts*  
  
Kenneth Lönnberg aka Macross_VF1 proudly presents:  
  
Mirror Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*** - - - - ***  
  
Ranko strode out from the Nekohanten and stretched lazily. That little  
sparring match was just what she needed. Shampoo followed her out,  
literally glowing in adoration. She, along with Cologne, had witnessed  
the entire sparring match between Ranko and Mousse and she was truly  
impressed with Ranko's abilities. Sure enough, she had seen Ranma use  
all those skills on many occasions, but only in life and death  
situations. Since this was a sparring match Ranko had taken the time to  
make a small show of it as she flowed with unbelievable grace through  
her movements, making it seem like a dance, yet at the same time dealing  
a hard pounding on Mousse. Shampoo knew she had been slacking off in her  
training lately and she entertained the thought of having Ranko as a  
teacher.  
  
As a strong contrast to Ranko, a living bruise named Mousse shuffled out  
standing slightly to Ranko's side, small sounds of pain emanating with  
each step. Sure, Shampoo beat him worse than this on a regular basis  
(every time he tried to glomp her), but he seldom was in this much pain  
from a sparring match. In fact, the only time he could remember worse  
pain was when he started training in the Hidden Weapons technique. Still  
he had to admit that it was good training. Maybe he could get Ranko to  
help him train to defeat Ranma. Nah, that was not a good idea. After  
Saffron, even Mousse realized that Ranma was way out of his league. And  
besides, he didn't really want to anger Ranko.  
  
He realigned his glasses and took a good look at Ranko. Her stretching  
did some pretty interesting things to her profile... Mousse quickly  
averted his gaze, trying to avoid those thoughts. Funny, he never  
considered Ranma as 'hot' whenever he was in his female form. As he  
looked to the side he saw Ranma and Akane walking towards them. He  
growled mentally but held his temper in check.  
  
"Hiya Ranko." Ranma called out cheerfully.  
  
Both Ranko and Shampoo turned to face the newcomers. Shampoo lit up and  
prepared an amazon glomp (patent pending), but a hand on her shoulder  
stopped her. She turned her head and saw that the offender was none  
other than Ranko.  
  
"Sorry." Ranko quickly whispered into Shampoo's ear. "But I really think  
you should stop glomping him. Every time you do that, he gets malleted  
by Akane and he doesn't exactly like that."  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened slightly in anger. Did Ranko really want to stop  
her from being with her beloved airen? Her anger faded away when she saw  
the pleading look in Ranko's eyes. Maybe the red-haired girl was right.  
Ranma had never responded well to her advances and after a year she was  
getting desperate. Attacking the wedding had not been one her greater  
moments and while Ranma had forgiven her, she knew she was not on the  
top of Ranma's list of favourites. Right now she could try anything,  
even something as drastic as changing her entire approach for getting  
Ranma. She sighed and smiled at Ranko. She had been lonely for a long  
time, not having much in the way of friends even before she came to  
Japan, so Ranko's arrival was like a gift from heaven. She truly hoped  
that she and Ranko could become the best of friends.  
  
So to everyone's astonishment (With the exception of Ranko and Shampoo  
of course), Shampoo held her ground instead of rushing forward and  
embracing Ranma in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Nihao." She said and walked up to Ranma, smiling genuinely.  
  
"Ranma no... Huh?" Akane began, winding up for another round of "Punting  
Ranma into LEO", but she promptly cut herself off with a slack jawed  
expression when she witnessed Shampoo's new behaviour. She quickly  
collected herself and became suspicious. The amazon was up to something  
she quickly concluded.  
  
"And just what are you planning?" Akane asked dangerously.  
  
"Why should kitchen destroyer care?" Shampoo snorted. "Shampoo only want  
to be nice to Arien."  
  
"Stop it you two." Ranko interjected. She turned to face Akane. "I told  
Shampoo that Ranma doesn't like her glomping him all the time and it  
seems that she took that little piece of information to her heart. If  
you have to be mad at someone, be mad me." She turned around to Shampoo.  
"And stop calling Akane strange names. I doubt you would like it if  
anyone called you cat girl all the time."  
  
"Like I care what that baka does." Akane said crossing her arms and  
turning away from Ranko but inwardly she was grateful for Ranko's  
efforts and that Shampoo maybe was beginning to get the hint.  
  
"Shampoo stop calling Akane kitchen destroyer but only because Ranko ask  
to." Shampoo said as she mimicked Akane.  
  
Ranma scratched his pigtail in confusion. "Don't I get any say in this?"  
  
All three girls turned on him and simultaneously shouted "NO!" while  
glaring dangerously at him. Ranma, like any sensible male, predictably  
cowered from the combined glare.  
  
Ranko was the first one to notice their incredible timing and  
coordination and started giggling. Shampoo followed soon after, and even  
Akane couldn't help herself. One fit of mad giggling later, Ranko held  
out a hand to Shampoo and Akane.  
  
"Friends?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Friends!" Shampoo replied eagerly and took the redheads hand.  
  
"Oh well... friends!" Akane followed somewhat hesitantly and took  
Ranko's other hand, yet her smile showed no regrets.  
  
Ranma had quietly inched his way from the girls as they giggled like  
maniacs and now stood beside Mousse. "Man! What happened to you?" He  
asked, trying to get his mind off the great mystery known as women.  
  
Mousse "the bruise" (Hey that almost rhymes! Ok, I'll shut up now...)  
turned to look at Ranma with a groan filled with agony. "Ranko." He  
answered, sounding as if he had gone to hell and never returned.  
  
Ranma looked confused and scratched his pigtail. "What, did you try ta  
glomp her or something?" if you're trying for slang, use, somethin'.  
  
"NO!" Mousse shouted in anger. "What do you think I am? A pervert?"  
Three snorts behind his back clearly disagreed with him.  
  
"Duck boy, big pervert. Always trying to glomp Shampoo."  
  
"Yeah, not to mention all the times he's glomped on to other girls. I'm  
starting to think he takes off his glasses just to get an excuse for  
getting a quick feel."  
  
"Well if he tries anything with me, I'll make sure he feels it when we  
spar..."  
  
Mousse didn't even dare to face the angered girls and desperately  
explained himself to Ranma. "Look, she wanted to spar and that's how it  
happened, ok?"  
  
"Good, 'cause I would have pounded you otherwise." Ranma answered with a  
pat to the myopic boy's back. Mousse nearly doubled over in pain. Of  
course Ranma was happily oblivious of this. "The only who can touch her  
is me, since I'm her brother."  
  
Foot meet mouth.  
  
One minute later, Mousse "the bruise" was joined by Ranma "the bruise".  
  
"Man, why do they always hit us? Wouldn't it be enough to tell what we  
did wrong?"  
  
"This time, Saotome, this time I actually agree with you."  
  
***  
  
Buildings are normally quite static. To move them is quite an effort and  
something that's usually only undertaken with small family houses, while  
the bigger ones are firmly planted where they were constructed. Of  
course landslides, earthquakes, hurricanes and other natural disasters  
can do serious damage to buildings and also destroy them. Now as one  
might imagine, if nothing of the above is happening, a house should not  
move more than a microscopic amount each year, if anything at all,  
right?  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?"  
  
Wrong. Behold the break dancing Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Yeah, that about sums up what I thought. Still he does have a valid  
point. You won't be able to avoid Kuno forever, no matter how much you  
want to." Akane said.  
  
Ranko rubbed her temples. "Yeah, I can agree with that, but I would sure  
have liked some warning."  
  
"Warning of what?" Ranma asked just as he entered the living room  
looking a little better than he had at the nekohanten.  
  
Ranko only glared at him. "Your little 'scheme' concerning Kuno... I  
could sure have used a little time to prepare. Heck I don't even know if  
I'm going to school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, that's no problem." Kasumi interjected as she passed the room.  
"Aunt Nodoka was so exited about getting a another child that she  
quickly signed you up for school. She even bought you school supplies,  
and she wanted me to tell you that you two are going on a shopping trip  
very soon."  
  
Collective blinks followed. With a sigh of resignation Ranko admitted  
defeat. "Fine! I have to meet the moron tomorrow. That doesn't mean I  
have to like it though."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, don't be that way. Look at it this way, now it's at least a  
controlled situation and you've got a chance to set things straight once  
and for all." Ranma said cheerfully.  
  
Ranko and Akane both gave him a look wondering if the latest beating had  
broken something vital. "Hello! Earth to Ranma? This is Kuno we're  
talking about remember? The guy who couldn't understand that you had a  
gender switching curse, even though he had seen it hundreds of times?  
I've had it up to there..." Ranko pointed at the ceiling. "... with him  
and I don't want him to get any more sick ideas."  
  
Akane blink-blinked to Ranko's comment. "Sorry to correct you Ranko, but  
you haven't actually met Kuno yet."  
  
Now it was Ranko's turn to blink. "Uhm, yeah that's true..." She said  
nervously. "But you know since I have Ranma's memories, I feel like  
throwing up when I think of him."  
  
"Now I feel sorry for you. His pervert memories can't be much fun  
having." Akane smirked.  
  
"Nah, he isn't that bad. Right Ranma?" Ranko asked with a wide smile.  
  
"Hey, I ain't no pervert!" Ranma replied indignantly.  
  
"Yes Ranma, we believe you." She said in a soothing manner. "I only hope  
you can convince Mallet-sama when the time comes." Ranko answered  
smiling like Kasumi.  
  
Akane couldn't hold it anymore and started giggling. "Yeah, mister  
Mallet-sama will be very angry at you if you do anything perverted." She  
managed to get out.  
  
Ranko giggled a bit too, but her mood soon turned sour again. " *Sigh* I  
wonder what I have to do to manage Kuno tomorrow."  
  
"What about him?" Nabiki asked as she entered the living room.  
  
"Exactly what I said." Ranko answered with a little irritation. "Ranma's  
little declaration leaves me with no choice but to confront the idiot.  
Only with my luck, or rather Ranma's, I'd probably end up having to beat  
every boy up avoiding a date, just like Akane had to do. Of course I  
wouldn't be surprised if his lunatic sister decided to show up as well."  
The redhead shook her head.  
  
"And the problem is?" Nabiki asked with a non-comprehending expression.  
  
Ranko snorted. "Yeah, you would see no problem with that, only  
opportunities. Just how much did you make today for instance?"  
  
"Now, now, no need to get upset. For your information, yes I did make a  
killing of Ranma's declaration but you don't have to worry, I did not  
sell anything that will harm you, Ranma or Akane. In fact, you've  
probably the person who has benefited most from this."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well this was all Ranma's doing really." Nabiki explained to the  
redhead. "I'm made so much that I'm even considering giving you that ID  
I gave you this morning for free."  
  
"For free?!?" Ranko almost yelled with a wide-eyed expression. She  
quickly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And just what kind of service  
do I have to perform to get it for free."  
  
"Why nothing, my dear Ranko." Nabiki said, looking more innocent than an  
infant. Her expression soon softened into a genuine smile. "Look, Ranma  
asked me to and frankly since he did so good handling Kuno, I'm feeling  
generous."  
  
"It's the end of the world! Nabiki is generous! Run fer yer lives!"  
Ranko said sarcastically, yet the smile on her lips left no doubts of  
her gratitude.  
  
"Yeah, that or the pod people." Akane piped in.  
  
"I can't believe you two. Can't I be generous once in a while without  
being ridiculed?" Nabiki asked crossing her arms theatrically.  
  
"No!" Both Akane and Ranko said at the same time. They took a look at  
each other and started giggling. Nabiki tried to look unaffected but  
soon she couldn't help herself and joined the other two in their  
giggling fit.  
  
"Now back to the problem. What to do about Kuno. Somehow I don't think  
he'll believe the truth." Ranko said.  
  
"No, he never has." Nabiki said seriously. "In fact, the best result you  
get by playing along with his delusions. Just like Ranma did today."  
  
"Well you of all people should know considering how much money you  
always seem to make oh him. I'm surprised your small 'additions' to his  
thinking hasn't backfired yet." Akane concluded.  
  
"What, can I say? I'm an expert on Kuno." Nabiki smirked.  
  
"Yeah, always going on about Kuno-baby. I'm beginning to think you like  
him or something." Ranko added playfully.  
  
Nabiki's normally controlled expression vanished in an eye blink. "Are  
you trying to make me sick?" She said looking at Ranko as if she had  
grown another head. "Sure, he got the looks and money, but dig under the  
surface... scratch that, you don't even have to look further than his  
wooden stick can reach and you'll find an obsessive, delusional moron  
who lives in a fantasy world of his own. " Nabiki looked almost ready  
to throw up.  
  
Ranko put up her hands in a placating manner, mentally sweat dropping at  
Nabiki's outburst. "Uhm, I was just kidding. No need to get upset."  
  
Nabiki blinked realizing what she had done and started rubbing her  
temples. "Look, I'm just sick and tired of everyone assuming that I like  
the idiot just because I deal with him on a daily basis."  
  
"Well I for one thought so." Ranma said scratching his pigtail. He  
regretted his contribution to the discussion immediately when Nabiki  
gave him a death glare.  
  
"Damn, all this talk about Kuno is giving me a headache. I'll go and  
take some aspirin." Nabiki said getting up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Akane said while stretching. She turned  
and looked expectantly at Ranko. "Well, I'm going to the dojo. Want to  
come with me?"  
  
"Uhm, no I'm too tired really. Maybe tomorrow." The redhead answered as  
she got up. She missed Akane's somewhat disappointed expression.  
  
"Oh well, no choice then." Akane turned and grabbed Ranma by his  
pigtail. "You're coming with me."  
  
"What did I do now?!" Ranma asked confusion clear in his voice, yet no  
answer came from Akane. Like a condemned man, Akane dragged him to the  
dojo unrelentingly. The sounds of his struggles slowly faded into the  
evening. You guessed it, yet another sparring session at the Tendo Dojo  
was underway.  
  
***  
  
Nabiki stood in the kitchen swallowing some painkillers. She heard  
someone clearing a throat to her side and she turned only to find Ranko.  
The redhead looked for some reason very nervous and she was fiddling  
with her pigtail while looking at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, what is it." Nabiki asked.  
  
"Uhm... well you know..." Ranko said almost stammering out every word.  
  
"Speak up." Nabiki commanded somewhat irritated.  
  
"About the ID-card..."  
  
Nabiki sighed. The 'shy schoolgirl' act for that? "Look, I told you  
already, I'm giving it to you for free. Strange as it may sound, there's  
no strings attached. Or can't you just understand the meaning of the  
words 'free of charge'?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not that..." Ranko continued nervously.  
  
Nabiki was beginning to loose her patience with the redhead. "Out with  
it."  
  
"Can you make it... you know... real?" Ranko finally got out.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. This could get interesting. "Are you asking me  
what I think you're asking?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranko replied intelligently.  
  
"Are you asking me actually make up a completely new identity for you?"  
  
Ranko scratched her pigtail in a manner very much like Ranma. "Uhm,  
yeah, if it's not too hard that is."  
  
Nabiki couldn't help laughing at that one. "Hard? Heh! Oh, it's hard all  
right."  
  
"Forget it! I knew it was a stupid question." Ranko turned and started  
for the exit.  
  
Nabiki quickly blocked the exit. "Look, I'm not even sure I can do it  
and even if I can, it's not going to be cheap."  
  
Ranko stopped and looked strangely at her. "You're kidding? C'mon it  
can't be that hard, right? I mean you're Nabiki, there's nothing you  
can't arrange."  
  
"Believe it or not, there are things I can't do since I don't deal with  
it on a general principle."  
  
Ranko snorted at that. "I didn't even know you had principles."  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms in irritation. "Listen 'Ranko', I have more  
principles in life than you can possibly guess. One of them is to not  
just stand and accept grave insults like that. Just because I don't show  
them doesn't mean I don't have them. Now do you want my help or not?"  
  
Ranko looked a little ashamed. "Sorry..." She said meekly.  
  
"Good, back to business then. To forge an identity I would have to deal  
with some rather shady characters, possibly even the yakuza. Now do you  
understand why I don't do some stuff?"  
  
"The Yakuza?!" Ranko exclaimed. "That's way to dangerous, Nabiki! If  
that's what you have to do then forget the whole thing. It's not worth  
it."  
  
"I'm touched by your concern of my welfare." Nabiki's voice literally  
dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry."  
  
"Yeah I know." Nabiki said with a sigh. Her features softened as she  
continued. "And I do believe you. Now don't get all your hopes down just  
yet. There are other options available although they might prove a  
little trickier..."  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Because you won't." Nabiki said seriously. No, Ranko was not  
going to like it. She had enough experience with Happosai to know that.  
  
*** - - - - ***  
  
Chapter three completed and things are maybe going to start get  
interesting. Just exactly is Nabiki planning to do? And just how will  
Kuno take to seeing his pig-tailed goddess in the flesh? It will all  
become clear in the next chapter.  
  
Some of you might think Akane and Nabiki is a bit OOC. Well, you might  
be right about that, but the way I see it, both of them are as tired of  
all the fighting as the rest of the Wrecking Crew. Of course, almost  
dying/almost loosing a sister just might make them see life around them  
in a new light. Besides, this is my story and I can do whatever I want  
with it. ^___^  
  
It's kinda funny really. When I started this story I had a quite clear  
objective about where I wanted the plot to go. Now I'm not certain of  
anything. Oh well, for the moment I'll just let the story continue to  
take its own ways. It's amazing how a story can get a life of its own.  
  
If you wish to contact me then do so at:  
kenneth@gon.nu or kenneth.lonnberg@bodenonline.com  
  
My works will be available at:  
My own page - http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/macvf1fanfic  
  
And when they get around to update/accept my fics, these sites will also  
feature my fics:  
Lady Cosmo's Fanfic Library - http://ladycosmos.anifics.com/  
Ranchan & co. Crossing bridges - http://tannim.anifics.com/ 


End file.
